Demasiado tarde
by MarieJ97
Summary: Freddie y Sam notaron cosas que no habían percibido a lo largo de los años. Pequeñas cosas que no se veían fácilmente pero como quiera ya era demasiado tarde… Seddie, drabble.


**DISCLAIMER: PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DAN SCHNEIDER Y HARRY POTTER A JK ROWLING. LA TRAMA ES MÍA.**

_Dedicado a Potch. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!_

**_Disfruten la lectura :)_**

_Demasiado tarde_

La primera vez que Fredward Benson notó que Sam se estaba normalizando fue en la fiesta de compromiso de la chica. Él había sido invitado a pesar de que no la había visto en años, así que a lado de Carly, se adentró a la pequeña fiesta.

Era tranquila, linda y no había ningún motociclista o alguna cosa con la que podría salir lastimado. Fue sorpresa para él -y al parecer para todos- que la primera en casarse fuera Sam. Ni siquiera Spencer se había casado aun con su actual novia y eso que ya llevaban más de dos años, todo un record para el hombre. El novio era un chico llamado Robert Thompson, larguirucho, con un cabello negro que parecía que siempre batallaba con el. Era el complejo de una persona tímida, anti-social y con ciertos arranques de actitud nerd. Pero aun así, para Freddie era raro sentir un nudo en el estómago al ver a Sam reír junto a él. Abrazarlo como nunca había abrazado a nadie y lo besaba con ternura.

Freddie experimentó por primera vez el anhelo... Creyó hace muchísimo tiempo que cada vez que veía a Carly con otro era anhelo pero nada tenía que ver con lo que sentía ahora. Ese sentimiento de incertidumbre, de dolor y de angustia al ver a una persona especial frente a ti, sintiéndola tan lejos. El chico miró casi con sorpresa como sus manos temblaban levemente y se sorprendió aún más al saber que le cosquilleaban porque estaba su cuerpo deseoso de sentir a Sam en cualquier forma.

Y lo único que pensó fue que al llegar Sam a la mesa junto a Cat Valentine era tocarla. Lo necesitaba.

—¡Muchas gracias por venir a la boda de Sam!—dijo riendo Cat, mientras giraba en sí luciendo un vestido corto y rosa. La rubia rodó los ojos.

—Como dijo Cat..

—¡Soy su dama de honor..!—rió nuevamente la pelirroja. Freddie sintió como Carly se tensaba a su lado y el chico podría jurar que Cat contraía una sonrisa malévola. Sabía lo celosa que podía ser con sus amigas y más recordando el episodio que montó cuando fue por primera vez a Los Ángeles, creyendo que algo le había pasado a Sam.

De eso habían pasado cinco años.

Sam nuevamente rodó los ojos con fastidio pero se pudo ver que una pequeña sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y más cuando observó a Carly.

—¡Si pudiste venir!—gritó, yendo hacia ella. Freddie vio cómo su novia se alejaba para irse a abrazar a Sam como una loca. Podía ver como lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de los dos antes de separarse un poco para reírse.

—Tenía que venir—dijo Carly, mirando orgullosa a su amiga. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Robert hizo acto de presencia.

—¿Carly Shay?—hizo una reverencia y le dio la mano. Carly gustosa se la dio y se sorprendió al ser estirada para así recibir un abrazo de él—. Amiga de Sam es amiga mía—Carly rió un poco incomoda—. Por cierto—añadió, alejándose de ella—. ¿Te gusta _Harry Potter_?

—No empieces Robert—Sam rodó los ojos y entonces saltó hacia él, ágilmente Robert la cachó. El pelinegro sonrió casi tontamente, como si estuviera viendo una obra de arte mientras Sam.. La chica era otro costal. Al principio Freddie notó con gozo que la rubia pareció abstraída por un momento pero después de algunos malditos segundos pareció enfocarlo porque ella también le sonrió como nunca antes la había visto sonreír-ni siquiera a él, pensó con cierto dolor. Y entonces fue cuando lo notó a él. Sam abrió su boca formando una perfecta "O" y balbuceó por unos segundos antes de que palmeara levemente la espalda de su prometido, bajarse e irse directamente hacia él.

—Fredward Benson—dijo, paladeando su nombre como si fuera algo dulce. El chico sonrió de lado antes de ir, olvidar su maldito orgullo, y abrazarla. La chica lo sintió temblar como si en cualquier momento fuera a romper a llorar además la abrazaba con tanta ansiedad y fuerza que la sorprendió porque parecía que la iba a romper en dos. Freddie sintió como su cabello le raspaba la mejilla y el familiar olor a frambuesas le llegaba a algo tan fondo que él no se atrevió a ponerle nombre.

Cuando se separaron y que Sam le hablará por unos minutos—Freddie no escuchó ni una sola palabra—la chica tuvo que ir a saludar a Spencer y a su novia, para así hablar con Gibby y su novia Annie.

La fiesta pasó casi como un suspiro. El momento exacto en el que Freddie se dio cuenta que Sam había cumplido inconscientemente su promesa de empezar a ser normal fue cuando dio su discurso para Robert.

Había sido un discurso lleno de risas, confesiones y una seria Sam que apretaba fuertemente la mano de Robert, quien la observaba con un amor que era envidia de cualquier empedernida romántica. Pero lo que lo convenció fue la seriedad en decirle que lo quería, en como él la había llevado a ser una mejor persona sin querer cambiarla. Fue el amor quien la transformó y aun así, estaba la Sam que conocían a flote. Miró los ojos de la rubia llenos de lágrimas y entonces se dio cuenta.

Era demasiado tarde para los dos.

La primera vez que Samantha Puckett-Thompson notó que Freddie se estaba volviendo no-normal fue en su recepción. El vestido tenía toques ella y de Cat—su escote era en forma de corazón, algo que insistió mucho la pelirroja- mientras que tenía algunas perlas, algo que amaba Sam. Y al ver el rostro que puso Robert al verla, aun y cuando se sentía incomoda por el poco maquillaje, casi natural que se había puesto supo que había valido la pena. Robert Thompson no solo la había cambiado a ella, si no que ella lo había cambiado a él porque el hombre que Sam conoció casualmente en un restaurante de pollo frito no se parecía nada al que ahorita le importó un comino la gente que había en la iglesia y las tradiciones cuando al verla llegar al altar, se acercó hacia ella, la agarró por la cintura y la besó como nunca. Al despegarse, él murmuró en sus labios que la amaba.

Fue la primera vez que sin titubear, sin tener la sombra de unos ojos marrones le dijo que ella también lo amaba.

El padre con carraspeos interrumpió los aplausos que en la parte de Sam del público hacían. Los familiares que estaban en la cárcel hasta pudieron ir, y aplaudían con lágrimas en los ojos orgullosos de su sobrina, prima, etc, porque ahora sabían que ella no acabaría como ellos y que tenía un esposo que la amaba. Su hermana gemela la miraba con reprobación por haber roto la tradición de que los novios tenían que besarse hasta el final de la misa y su madre, Sam notó con sorpresa, tenía una mueca que decía "No estuvo tan mal" pero aplaudía también.

Cat junto a Robbie quienes estaban a lado de ellos en el altar habían empezado a bailar. Jade había agarrado de las solapas del traje de su prometido Beck y lo había besado con pasión, ignorando las muecas de la gente. Gibby obviamente aplaudía junto a Spencer que gritaba "¡Esa es mi rubia!" mientras las novias de éstos los miraban con reprobación. Carly aplaudía levemente pero con una sonrisa impregnada en su rostro pero Freddie.. Freddie estaba serio. La miraba con una tristeza inigualable y al ver que ella lo estaba observando, él habló con los labios pero fue algo que no pudo entender. Por primera vez, no le entendió. Ese pequeño detalle hizo que Sam sintiera un nudo en la garganta pero la voz del padre los interrumpió nuevamente.

—¿Podría seguir?—dijo con voz fría. La rubia miró a su prometido y casi los dos rompían en carcajadas al ver como de la parte de Robert la mayoría estaban callados y mirando mal a los novios. En especial la madre pelirroja de Robert que parecía que quería estrangularla.

Robert tomó la mano de Sam con una reverencia y con lágrimas en los ojos. Lágrimas de felicidad.

—Adelante.

La misa de la boda se le paso tan rápido como un respiro y cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía que decir el acepto y besar a su ahora esposo. Y solo apenas escucho el estruendo de los aplausos porque se quedó embobada viendo los preciosos ojos de Robert, sin sentir la mirada penetrante de alguien en su nuca...

En la recepción, Sam vio cómo meses de estrés y desesperos con Cat habían valido totalmente la pena. Observó cómo al parecer todos la disfrutaban y más algunos la decoración del salón. Habían elegido el tema "destellos mágicos" y más por la afición con _Harry Potter_ de Robert. El salón estaba completamente de blanco con adornos plateado. En cada mesa, su adorno era un largo frasco lleno de agua y brillos que se movían. Algunos adultos miraban el adorno extasiados, preguntándose si se lo podrían llevar a casa. Cat insistió en que debería de haber mesas pequeñas exclusivas para los niños así que ahí estaban, y en cada mesa pequeña habían pares de lentes estilo Harry Potter con lo que se divertían mientras corrían haciendo hechizos.

Cat le informó que ya habían puesto los recuerditos en la entrada, que eran varitas de madera y que tenían grabado "Robert y Sam". Además lo que le encantaba y que hizo que besara su esposo con alegría era que entre las mesas, estaba la suya y encima un gran bote de pollo frito.

Ese había sido un asunto que los dos habían discutido mucho ya que Robert dijo que se vería muy mal que ella recibiera a los invitados con un bote de pollo frito y al ver que ahí estaba, miró sin pensarlo a su esposo con cariño.

—Gracias—murmuró antes de decirle al DJ que habían contratado que pusieran música y a los meseros que empezaran a servir.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Sam notó que en medio de la pista estaba una pequeña bolita y gente aplaudiendo. Dejo escapar una exclamación al ver quien era. Ahí estaba Freddie. El impecable Freddie Benson bailando totalmente borracho. Se veía "alegre" y todos sus tíos le aplaudían con ganas. Y cuando al parecer Freddie la vio, se acercó a ella, le besó la mano sensualmente y así, empezó a bailar para ella. Uno que otro tío reconoció a Freddie como su ex novio de hace muchos años y además sabían que fue algo muy serio así que se lo tomaron con cierta risa despectiva. "¿Ven? Se los dije. Esas miradas que le lanzó en la iglesia era para decir muchas cosas" decía uno. "Sabía que ese chaval se arrepentiría de haber dejado a Sam" .

Freddie ignoraba a todos y solo la miraba cuando hacia sus movimientos casi sensuales que le sacaron a Sam entre risas incomodas y felices. Pero él la miraba detenidamente; la rubia reconoció que era así como Robert la miraba a ella. Entonces les hizo unas señas a Gibby y Spencer para que se lo llevaran al baño. Freddie lo notó porque paró y agarro el antebrazo para empezar a decir casi con voz pastosa: "No me dejes ir" y también **"La cumplí"**.

Y cuando Spencer se lo llevo entre brazos al baño y Freddie aún la miraba fue cuando se dio cuenta. El Freddie Benson que ella conoció hace muchos años nunca hubiera hecho eso. Nunca hubiera hecho tal ridículo y además borracho. Él odiaba el alcohol porque decía que le eliminaban neuronas.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Sam se dio cuenta que cuando él se refería a "la cumplí" era a la promesa que hace tantos años se hicieron en el elevador. Que el día en que ella se volviera más normal y el más anormal, tenían que estar juntos nuevamente. Pero no.

Era demasiado tarde para los dos.

Después de la boda, Sam y Freddie nunca se volvieron a ver. Solo en aquella ocasión en la que la rubia lo vio en el periódico: se había convertido en un exitoso creador de tecnologías. El castaño creía haberla visto en Orlando Florida junto a Cat y Robbie.

Porque aunque ellos dejaron inconcluso y que a veces se preguntaban "¿qué hubiera pasado si...?" cuando estaban con sus hijos, ellos siempre les decían:

—Nunca es demasiado tarde.

**FIN.**

**¡Hola! Bueno aquí está mi nuevo drabble Seddie. Lo sé: siempre pongo Seddies triste y que no acaban juntos pero así soy yo de dramática pero no se preocupen, ya estoy escribiendo uno más alegre^^**

** En cuanto a Robert Thompson: es un personaje hecho por mí. Si Sam y Freddie no quedan juntos él sería mi cannon como su esposo. Lo cree y lo amé xD. Soy Potterhead como se habrán dado cuenta con los guiños que puse.**

** En cuanto a la relación Sam/Carly: son amigas, eso sí. Pero siento que cuando se fue a Italia algo cambio entre ellas. Y la veo más ahora mejor amiga con Cat. OJO: La prefiero con Carly pero así lo decidió Schneider ^^**

**La actitud de Cat la tome de base del episodio de una hora de ****_The killer tuna jump. _****¿Alguien ya lo vio? ¿Qué les pareció? Yo odié horriblemente el Fat.**

** ¡Muchas gracias por todo! **

** -MarieJ97.**


End file.
